fortestingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Leet-Pete
Welcome Hi, welcome to For Testing Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 100 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Gracey91 (Talk) 14:37, 19 September 2011 Note Few quick notes. the "spam" "vandalism" and "fast housekeeping" are delete button, don't press them. Also this wiki has a number of features normal wikis don't, so if you become an admin on another wiki it will be different to this one. [[User:Gracey91|'Gracey91']] [[User talk:Gracey91|'✉']] 14:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Did ya notice the new headers i'm testing here on the profiles? :They look nice, good job. :Wow, thanks! That's really useful, and good idea on posting it here. Wikia really should have an option to send private messages though. Like, just add a box that says "private" to check. Quote: "I find it soo amusing to delete all there stupid comments, especially since i can remove them faster than they can add them" - EPIC! :D I love the feeling of countering bad behavior too. Remember when I was an admin on some Battlefield 2 servers that I found it so satisfying to kick and ban cheaters/teamkillers etc. ::Yeah i know what you mean (private messages), i have seen ones people have made but if you smart enough you can still read it. I have to use a number of different mediums to contact the different admins on the wiki and its quite annoying. It is fun especially when they have clearly put effort into their trolling attempts, then suddenly it all disappears from the wiki activity. I wish i could see there faces as they realize it took only seconds to clean it all up, and we didn't even need VSTF. Another thing you should know, the previous attack on Terraria wiki was undertaken by the admins & users of the official wiki. It was an attempt to move traffic to there wiki by preventing our wiki from being updated with the 1.0.5 info. As you can tell it failed, since we are still #1. But there is always the risk of return attacks, with there advanced knowledge of Mediawiki. As the accounts that perpetrated the attacks were blocked and still able to edit. That's the main reason i have added the additional filters, in an attempt to prevent the same kind of attack as last time. No need to be concerned, just keep an eye out for suspect activity. P.S did you notice your sig is still breaking? :::(Late reply) Alright, I will, but how do you know the admins were in on it? Yep, I noticed about the sig. I got it to work so it didn't break earlier but then for some reason it started doing so again. I added 1px text that's not visible wherever there's a space, because spaces make it break, but now it breaks where there's signs like "-" and "/" so I can't do anything about that. I gave up on it now though, so I just added a to it. I just think it would be best if the sig was put next to the text instead of under, when there is enough space for it. :::By putting things together, i and some others think it paints a clear picture that they are the ones responsible. I have nothing that can prove it 100%, but i personally believe they played a large part in the attack. cleanup Hey i have noticed people have been viewing the wiki so i deleted the history of your page and removed that wiki info we spoke about. Main Page I've posted about the main page redesign here. Please voice any opinions you have on the new design there. Dzylon (Talk) 12:34:20/May 21, 2012 :Replied. New Infoboxes Followup *link* Dzylon (Talk) 08:57:23/July 07, 2012